


The Rescue

by LadyRhiyana



Series: Space-pirates!AU [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Alternate Universe - Space Pirates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhiyana/pseuds/LadyRhiyana
Summary: "That's a Lannister ship," Sansa breathes."It was, once," Brienne says. "I stole it."Strictly speaking, Jaime had given her the codes and programmed her biometrics into the ship’s computer. But Brienne had still had to blast her way through the atmosphere of King’s Landing, with Lannister fighters in hot pursuit.**Space-pirates!AU. Inspired by Firefly.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Space-pirates!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534496
Comments: 24
Kudos: 116





	The Rescue

The Eyrie is a bleak mining settlement, high up in the mountains on a godforsaken backwater planet. Whispered rumour had led them here; a chance sighting of Petyr Baelish with a young girl in tow enough to pique Brienne’s interest, even long months after the fact. 

“Gods above, what a shit-hole,” Clegane mutters, as the ship sets down in the shipyard on the edge of the town. He throws open the hatch impatiently and jumps down to the ground, dusted with snow even in the height of summer. As always, his precious las-rifle is cradled in his arms. He never lets go of it, not even in sleep; Stranger, he says, is the only companion he’s had who’s never betrayed him. 

Brienne turns to follow him. “Stay here, Pod,” she calls over her shoulder to her young, stammering co-pilot. “We’ll call if we need you.” 

Pod nods, wide-eyed and twitchy. “Y-yes, ser, my lady,” he says. 

“And if we do call, we will fucking need you, boy,” Clegane growls. “So you’d best be ready and waiting.” 

Brienne only sighs. “Come on,” she says, striding away. “Let’s go and find her.” Her knee-length dark blue coat flaps about her. It had once been of the finest leather, but now it was scuffed and hard-worn, just like her scarred boots and her dusty shirt and trousers. Her blaster is holstered at her side on a low-slung belt. 

As they stride into the main street of the town, onlookers begin to spill out of the saloons and the gaming houses and the brothels, watching the newcomers with dull curiosity. 

“This is a bad idea,” Clegane mutters, his eyes darting from side to side. His hands tighten on his gun. 

“You got a better one?” Brienne snaps back. She’s walking with deliberate slow confidence, her head high and her blue eyes unwavering. 

And then she stops. 

Littlefinger and his men are waiting for them in the middle of the street. 

“We’ve come for the girl,” Brienne says, raising her voice slightly. “Hand her over and we’ll be on our way.” 

Littlefinger only laughs. “And if I say no?” he asks. He gestures to his men and they fan out behind him, their hands dropping to their guns. 

“Then we’ll take her anyway,” she replies. “And you’ll be the first to die.”

There’s a beat of silence. Brienne stares into Littlefinger’s eyes and sees fear. 

“Kill them!” Littlefinger shouts. In that same instant Brienne draws and fires and he drops like a stone. But by then Littlefinger’s men are shooting at them, and Brienne dives behind a nearby building to return fire. A lucky shot misses her by inches, close enough to singe her hair, and she curses fiercely under her breath. 

“Fucking hell!” Clegane shouts, hefting Stranger in his arms and shooting back. He’s grinning widely, a manic light in his eyes. “Come on, Tarth – let’s go get the girl!” 

And so they do. 

** 

They take Sansa Stark back with them to the ship. 

She shies away when she gets a good look at it. “That’s a Lannister ship,” she breathes, her blue eyes wide with fear. She looks to Clegane for reassurance, a tiny darting look – just like a little bird. 

Even painted nondescript grey, rather than gaudy crimson and gold, the sleek, aerodynamic lines and the curve of the hull were unmistakably the work of the orbital shipyards at Lannisport. 

“It was, once,” Brienne says, with some pride. “I took it from them.” 

Sansa turns those blue eyes on her now. “You stole it?” she asks, in something like admiration.

Strictly speaking, Jaime had given her the codes and programmed her biometrics into the ship’s computer. But Brienne had still had to blast her way through the atmosphere of King’s Landing, with Lannister fighters in hot pursuit. One did not simply walk away with one of the only two Valyrian-class cruisers in existence. 

The other – _Widow’s Wail_ – was the flagship of the Imperial fleet. 

** 

Pod meets them at the hatch, smiling shyly. “Welcome back,” he says, his eyes darting away from Clegane’s glowering face and skittering over Sansa. “My lady,” he breathes, bowing awkwardly. “Welcome aboard the _Oathkeeper_.”


End file.
